The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lavandula angustifolia and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘LA007’. ‘LA007’ is a new variety of English lavender suitable for container use.
The new cultivar was discovered as a branch mutation by the Inventor in May of 2015 in Vineland, Ontario, Canada. The new cultivar arose as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Lavandula angustifolia ‘LA006’ (unreleased proprietary plant discovered by the Inventor, not patented,) that was growing in a container at a nursery. The parent plant, ‘LA006’, is a mutation of Lavandula angustifolia ‘Munstead’ (not patented).
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor by stem cuttings in June of 2015 in Vineland, Ontario, Canada. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.